femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Dr. Sepi Chamanara (Elementary)
Dr. Sepi Chamanara (Azita Ghanizada) is the main villainess from "The Worms Crawl In, The Worms Crawl Out," episode 6.17 of Elementary (airdate August 20, 2018). History Dr. Sepi Chamanara is a scientist and the colleague of zoology professor William Velnik, the episode's murder victim. Velnik was found shot, but the actual cause of death was a stab wound, and after a group of suspects were questioned, attention turned to Sepi, who revealed that she had a sexual tryst with Velnik--a known ladies' man. Sepi was also the creator of a bulletproof hoodie, using silkworms to create the prototype and a number of copies. After a photo of Velnik wearing the hoodie was revealed, Sherlock Holmes and company suspected Sepi, believing that Velnik stole the hoodie and Sepi killed him for that reason. However, Sepi stated that she gave the hoodie to Velnik and she had no motive to kill him. Reveal While Sepi's claim that she gave the hoodie to Velnik was true, she was revealed as Velnik's killer, but for a different motive. It turned out that Velnik was sent by John Hoyt to sabotage Sepi's work (for a price), doing so by killing the trees that her silkworms were feeding on. The plan was to keep Sepi from getting a lucrative contract that Hoyt was after, and after hearing gunshots while at her lab, Sepi rushed towards the area and found Velnik with three bullet wounds, but still alive due to the hoodie. She grabbed a screwdriver as a weapon to protect herself, but after seeing that Velnik was doing research on root-knot roundworms, Sepi realized that Velnik was the one who killed her trees. Following the revelation, Sepi turned heel in a fit of rage by killing Velnik with the screwdriver, and after the murder, the evil Sepi used Velnik's research to kill all of her competitors' mulberry trees, doing so to guarantee that she got the contract. It was after Hoyt's reveal in the conspiracy that they learned about Sepi getting the contract, and that ended up revealing her as the villainess. Sepi was interrogated by Captain Thomas Gregson and Detective Marcus Bell, with the latter uncovering Sepi's bloody fingerprint on the prototype. The villainess confessed to killing Velnik, stating that people have a drive to get rid of anything that gets in their way, and following her confession, Sepi was arrested (off-screen) Quotes *"It was like you said yesterday: I was in my lab when I heard shots. I went to help. Somewhere along the way I grabbed a screwdriver--to protect myself. When I got to his office, I was so relieved. Will was alive. My hoodie had saved him. But just as I went to call 911, I saw what he had been working on. Root-knot roundworms; the same kind that had been killing my trees. Rage is a biological impulse, just like lust. It all comes from the same place. We have this drive to survive and to destroy anything that gets in our way." (Dr. Sepi Chamanara admitting to killing Will Velnik, while also giving a cryptic and callous motive) Gallery Dr. Sepi 2.png|Sepi showing concern after Velnik was shot Dr. Sepi 3.png|Sepi looking into Velnik's research Sepi Turning Heel.png|A close-up of Sepi clutching her screwdriver before killing Velnik Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:Hand of Death Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Scientist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested